1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and related system for semiconductor equipment management, and more particularly, to a method and related system for semiconductor equipment prevention maintenance management.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In semiconductor processing, each piece of semiconductor equipment runs prevention maintenance to modify the efficiency the piece of semiconductor equipment and semiconductor processing during a period, which provides more objective standards for testing data of semiconductor products. In the prior art, prevention maintenance of semiconductor equipments is performed by an experienced manufacturing engineer, who measures data to analyze and perform prevention maintenance of the semiconductor equipment according to the analytic results. However, the analytic results must been judged and evaluated by the manufacturing engineer to perform prevention maintenance. In addition, analytic knowledge of the semiconductor process is based on the analytic results according to some test items, including the efficiency of the semiconductor equipments, data measures of the semiconductor process, and prevention maintenance costs of the semiconductor equipment. The analytic results are not integrated to provide whole reference data for prevention maintenance of semiconductor equipment. Prevention maintenance knowledge is usually lost when manufacturing engineers leave the company, which causes a great loss to the manufacturer.